Une rencontre inattendue
by Zofra
Summary: Grimmjow sort tout juste de prison. Mais la vie normale qui l'attend ne l'emballe pas du tout. Il comprend vite qu'il n'y aura plus que de l'ennui. Enfin, peut-être qu'il parle trop vite. Une rencontre pourrait bien venir chambouler toutes ses certitudes...
1. Chapitre 1

Hello,

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du secret Santa du FoF pour irkiala ! Au départ, ça devait être un OS, mais finalement, il y aura deux ou trois chapitres. J'espère de tout coeur que cela te plaira, en tout cas !

Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent uniquement à Tite Kubo.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une rencontre inattendue**

**Chapitre 1**

Grimmjow posa son sac à terre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Putain, voilà à quoi il était réduit. Devoir squatter ici pour il ne savait combien de temps ! Il ne supportait pas ça. D'accord, c'était mieux que la prison, mais bon... Quasiment tout était mieux que la prison, alors ! Un soupir exaspéré traversa ses lèvres. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir changé de cage. Ok, c'était une cage plus grande et plus jolie, mais ça restait une foutue cage ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Lui avait besoin de liberté. Son sang bouillait de rage. Ses poings le démangeaient. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu un combat digne de ce nom ? Il avait bien dû tabasser quelques types en prison, mais c'était pas comparable aux combats de rue qu'il avait menés pendant des années.

Non, il ne savait même pas répondre à cette question. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était fini pour lui, désormais. On lui avait rogné les griffes. Parce que s'il refaisait encore un pas de travers, ce serait direct retour sur la case prison. Et plutôt crever que de retourner dans cet enfer. Il était fort pourtant. Mais ça... Non, c'était pire que tout.

Enervé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales. Merde, c'était pas ça, ce que lui avait demandé cet enfoiré d'Ulquiorra ? D'aller prendre une douche ? Ouais... sans doute. Il se releva alors d'un geste rageur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir, mais il devait reconnaitre que ça lui ferait du bien. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain qu'Ulquiorra lui avait montrée plus tôt et fit couler l'eau. Il attendit qu'elle soit bien chaude avant de se glisser dans la douche.

Il en avait déjà marre. Il était dans cet appart depuis moins d'une heure que ça le saoulait déjà. Etre avec Ulquiorra lui faisait trop penser à son ancienne vie. Quand ils formaient un duo dans la même organisation criminelle, la terrible Espada. Sous les ordres de Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow avait mené la belle vie. Il ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions, à cette époque. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour survivre dans cette ville de merde. Et puis, il avait toujours eu ça dans le sang. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'user de sa violence. Au contraire d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier avait de moins en moins supporté cette vie. Grimmjow l'avait vu dépérir. Il l'avait trouvé lâche. Il avait été plus qu'énervé par son état pitoyable. Mais il n'avait rien dit à Aizen, pour autant, et il avait commencé à faire les missions seul.

Lorsque le gang fut démantelé, Ulquiorra n'en faisait donc quasiment plus partie, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à l'arrestation. Et maintenant qu'Aizen et la plupart de ses grands dirigeants s'étaient fait descendre par la police, pratiquement plus personne ne pouvait relier Ulquiorra à l'Espada. A part Grimmjow, bien sûr. Mais jamais il n'aurait balancé qui que ce soit aux flics.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Ulquiorra s'était mis en tête qu'il avait une dette envers lui. C'était ridicule. Mais au moins, ça permettait à Grimmjow d'avoir un toit sur la tête – même s'il espérait que ce ne serait qu'une transition rapide.

Après la douche, Grimmjow finit par se rendre dans la cuisine. La promesse d'un repas l'attirait. Et puis, c'était bien ce que Ulquiorra lui avait dit non ? Grimmjow commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Du coup, il ne put qu'être ravi lorsqu'il vit un bon morceau de viande, ne demandant qu'à être servi, sur le plan de travail. Putain, ça lui avait manqué ! Il s'assit alors négligemment à table et attendit qu'Ulquiorra les serve tous les deux. Puis, il commença à manger avec appétit. La vache, c'était trop bon !

Face à lui, Ulquiorra se nourrissait de manière plus modérée. Il observa l'autre homme d'un air critique.

« Que vas-tu faire demain ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

— J'sais pas, répondit Grimmjow entre deux bouchées.

— Tu devrais te trouver du travail. Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux t'aider.

— Je ne veux pas de ta putain d'aide ! grogna Grimmjow, de mauvaise humeur. Et puis ça va, je peux trouver un job tout seul.

— Bien, comme tu veux. »

La froideur d'Ulquiorra sembla monter d'un cran. C'était toujours comme ça quand il était en colère. Il ne montait pas le ton, son visage restait impassible. Mais sa froideur... Ah, ça, c'était difficile de la louper.

« Et toi ? répliqua Grimmjow. Tu fais quoi de tes foutues journées ?

— Je travaille au secrétariat d'une clinique privée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dois te faire chier. »

Grimmjow en soupira de dépit. Alors, c'était ça qui l'attendait ? Un job normal pour une vie normale ? Ulquiorra avait-il réellement lâché leur quotidien trépidant pour se retrouver derrière un bureau toute la journée ? Où était la logique ?! En plus, il n'avait même pas l'air plus heureux qu'avant. C'était des conneries tout ça. Hors de question qu'il bosse dans ce genre d'endroit !

« Ça paie bien, lui répondit Ulquiorra d'une voix vide de toute émotion.

— Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette galère ? T'es comme moi, t'as pas de diplôme, pas de CV.

— J'ai eu le poste grâce à une connaissance. »

Une connaissance ? Qui parlait encore comme ça, sérieux ? Ceci dit, ça devenait enfin intéressant. Depuis quand Ulquiorra connaissait-il des gens, en dehors de l'Espada ?

« C'est une femme que j'ai rencontrée lorsque tu étais en prison, rajouta Ulquiorra.

— Une femme, hein ? insista Grimmjow d'un ton taquin.

— Pas dans ce sens-là. »

Malgré son air d'indifférence, Ulquiorra paraissait plus blasé que jamais.

« Elle travaille là, en tant que médecin. Elle a proposé de m'aider et m'a donné un travail. Voilà tout. »

Elle lui avait donné un job comme ça ? Ça cachait forcément un truc. Ulquiorra ne lui disait pas tout. Il était surement plus proche d'elle que ce qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il but alors une gorgée de la bière qu'Ulquiorra lui avait servie.

« C'est louche ton histoire.

— Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Grimmjow. Certaines personnes agissent de manières totalement désintéressées. »

Et voilà, il l'avait vexé. C'en était plus amusant qu'autre chose. Affichant un sourire carnassier, Grimmjow finit sa viande en quelques coups de baguettes.

« Ouais, ben moi, j'ai pas besoin de charité. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul !

— Ça se voit... »

Ulquiorra jeta un regard à son assiette qui était déjà vide. Grimmjow grogna. Ça comptait pas, ça ! Et puis, il ne savait pas ce qu'Ulquiorra avait fichu pendant les six foutues années qu'il avait passées en prison, mais il n'allait certainement pas l'imiter. Il était indépendant ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme – ou de n'importe qui d'autre – pour s'en sortir !

Après le repas, il remonta donc dans sa chambre, sans s'attarder. Il voulait être seul. Quelle merde. Il était bien content de pouvoir enfin passer une nuit loin des barreaux et de retrouver le confort d'une chambre, mais quand même ! La maigre conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ulquiorra ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas devenir un pauvre chat domestiqué. Lui avait toujours été une panthère sauvage et il comptait bien le rester ! Mais comment faire ? Il était fiché maintenant ! A la moindre conneries, il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté. Et il risquerait bien d'en prendre pour un bon paquet d'années. Mais comment se tenir au vert sans s'emmerder ? Quelle putain d'existence il allait mener maintenant ?!

Il n'y avait pas trop songé en prison. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa sortie, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il deviendrait ensuite. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il retournerait à ses affaires louches. Mais la proposition d'Ulquiorra était arrivée. Ouais, il avait une chance de reprendre tout à zéro. D'éviter de nouveaux problèmes avec la justice. N'importe qui de censé lui dirait de la saisir. Il fallait au moins qu'il essaye. Pour ne plus jamais être enfermé dans cet horrible endroit.

Il poussa un grognement énervé. Non, il n'allait pas y réfléchir maintenant plus que les jours d'avant. Il allait suivre sa méthode habituelle : à savoir, il verrait bien ce qui se passerait quand il y serait. Et peut-être même qu'il s'y habituerait de lui-même...

* * *

Ok. Il ne s'y habituait pas. Presque trois semaines étaient passées et l'ennui s'était bien installé. Pourtant, Grimmjow n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait fait quelques recherches d'emploi, mais peu de personnes étaient disposées à l'engager, au vu de son casier judiciaire. Il avait alors frappé dans quelques murs, qui s'étaient trouvés sur son chemin, pour essayer de calmer sa frustration. Ça n'avait rien changé. C'était juste la merde. A ce train-là, autant retourner dans la rue. Au moins, ça le faisait vibrer. C'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, la vie domestique. Fais chier ! Pourquoi avait-il dû se faire choper ?! Si la police ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il serait toujours en train de s'amuser dehors ! Et là, à la place, il était coincé dans un appartement qui ne lui ressemblait pas et passait ses journées à éplucher les offres d'emploi. Autant dire que l'adrénaline avait disparu de son quotidien.

« Ne mets pas tes pieds sur la table. »

La voix sans émotion d'Ulquiorra le fit tiquer. Ok, ce dernier l'hébergeait, mais c'était pas une raison pour l'emmerder non plus ! De mauvaise grâce, Grimmjow retira néanmoins ses pieds. Il jeta ensuite un regard énervé à l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama-t-il en le voyant mettre sa veste.

— Je sors.

— Genre ? Toi ? Tu sors ? Avec qui ?

— Des collègues. On se retrouve dans un café. »

Ulquiorra le fixa un moment, avant de soupirer.

« Tu es disposé à accepter un peu d'aide ou toujours pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Si c'est pour travailler dans ta foutue clinique, hors de question !

— Je ne pensais pas à ça.

— Bon, alors balance. »

Grimmjow n'était pas non plus stupide. Si Ulquiorra avait un tuyau pour lui, il n'allait pas le refuser. Rester inactif à se tourner les pouces, ce n'était clairement pas pour lui.

« Le café en question recherche un nouveau barman. Ils ne sont pas très regardants sur les expériences professionnelles et ils me connaissent. Alors, tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

— Et tes amis alors ? se moqua Grimmjow.

— Rien ne t'empêche de venir boire un verre avec nous, avant d'aller parler au patron. »

En entendant sa réponse, Grimmjow hésita. Il n'allait pas cracher sur un potentiel travail dans un café. Ce sera surement plus fun qu'une clinique privée, même si ça ne l'emballait pas non plus. Et puis, ça lui plairait bien de sortir un peu d'ici. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était là et il avait déjà l'impression d'être un animal qui faisait les cent pas dans sa cage trop petite. La décision était donc vite prise.

« Ouais, allez. Faisons ça. J'espère quand même qu'ils ne servent pas de la merde là-bas ! »

Ulquiorra ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il attendit que Grimmjow se prépare, puis ils sortirent tous deux de l'appartement. L'air frais vint frapper leur visage. Grimmjow inspira profondément. Il aimait sortir sous le ciel noir. C'était son environnement ça. Il aurait pu se laisser trainer ici et là, mais il prit sur lui et suivit Ulquiorra sans dire un mot. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un établissement à l'aspect trop chic pour Grimmjow. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il préférait les bars plus cool, où il pouvait souvent rencontrer des gens comme lui. Seulement là, ça sentait à plein nez les gosses de riches qui voulaient juste se détendre. Tss, bon il ferait avec... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, hein.

La chaleur du lieu lui fit, malgré tout, du bien lorsqu'il pénétra dans le café. Grimmjow laissa ses yeux trainer sur la pièce qui lui faisait face. Ouais, c'était un café tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Des tables trop bien alignées, pas de cris, une clientèle joyeuse sans être euphorique pour autant. Trop de clarté. Une musique d'ambiance trop calme et trop basse. Ouais, clairement le genre d'endroit trop chiant pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'Ulquiorra aime ça. C'était son truc l'ennui, non ?

Ce dernier ne faisait, d'ailleurs, pas attention à lui. Il cherchait quelque chose des yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il le trouva, il s'avança vers une table du fond. Grimmjow se serait bien barré au bar directement, mais la curiosité le poussa à le suivre. Avec quel genre de personne Ulquiorra était-il potes ? D'accord, il avait parlé de collègue, mais bon... De là à aller boire un verre avec eux, c'était qu'ils devaient bien s'entendre. Mais qui pouvait s'entendre avec Ulquiorra, sérieusement ? Ouais, bon, lui ne comptait pas vraiment. C'était pas pareil.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table, il y avait déjà deux autres personnes assises. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et un rouquin. Grimmjow fut déçu. Ils avaient l'air tellement banal. Même leurs vêtements étaient sages. On aurait presque dit de bons petits étudiants qui sortaient pour la première fois.

« Je suis venu avec un ami, commença alors Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, je te présente Inoue et Ichigo.

— Enchantée, sourit doucement la femme.

— 'lut. » répondit le rouquin.

Grimmjow ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur la banquette, aux côtés d'Ulquiorra. Quelques minutes après, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Ouais, comme des bourges. Ça le saoulait, mais, au moins, ils avaient de l'alcool fort.

Très vite, la dite Inoue se mit à parler avec Ulquiorra. Enfin, elle faisait plutôt la conversation à elle toute seule. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, connaissant Ulquiorra.

« Tu es qui au juste ? »

Une voix s'éleva en face de lui. Pour la première fois, Grimmjow regarda réellement le rouquin. Ce dernier avait de grands yeux innocents. Il paraissait sincèrement intrigué par lui. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, Grimmjow détonait dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard que Grimmjow ne parvenait pas à définir. Une lueur intéressante qui le distinguait un peu de la masse.

« Je suis un pote d'Ulquiorra.

— Tu le connais depuis quand ?

— Depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? demanda Grimmjow d'un ton plus agressif.

— Tu n'es pas le genre de mec avec qui il s'entend d'habitude, c'est tout.

— Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

— Non. Pourquoi ça devrait m'en poser un ? »

Oh, il avait du répondant. Grimmjow sentit qu'il pourrait peut-être se divertir un peu avec celui-là. Le petit rouquin ne se laissait pas intimider par son ton. C'était pas si courant que ça. Il lui lançait même un profond regard, comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais c'était marrant de le voir essayer.

« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? reprit Ichigo, voyant que Grimmjow ne lui répondait plus.

— Rien. »

Simple et direct. Le jeune homme en fut surpris. Il cligna des yeux, mais la lueur ne disparut pas pour autant. Il semblait même de plus en plus intéressé par Grimmjow. Ce dernier s'en amusa.

« Désolé mec, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

Ah si poli... Dommage. Mais, étrangement, l'intérêt de Grimmjow ne diminua pas. Ce type le regardait dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Il dégageait beaucoup d'assurance, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air fort. Peut-être qu'il cachait bien son jeu.

Leur petit échange verbal fut alors interrompu par le serveur qui revenait avec leur commande. Grimmjow prit son verre, sans attendre, et but une longue gorgée. Le silence avait envahi la petite table. Il lança ensuite un regard moqueur à l'autre garçon.

« Et toi, tu bosses dans cette foutue clinique, hein ? »

Grimmjow pouvait sentir le regard pesant d'Ulquiorra sur lui, mais il s'en moquait bien.

« Oui, répondit Ichigo. Elle appartient à mon père.

— T'es un fils de riches alors, ricana Grimmjow.

— On est parti de rien, répondit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

— Partir de rien, c'est partir de la rue. C'est ton cas peut-être ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Ichigo parut décontenancé. Il jeta un regard à Ulquiorra, incertain. Ce dernier retint un soupir.

« Grimmjow, si tu ne sais pas te tenir, tu peux aller à une autre table.

— Ha ha ha, je retrouve enfin ce ton piquant. On règle ça quand tu veux ! »

L'adrénaline monta dans ses veines, mais Ulquiorra finit par fermer les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Désolé Ichigo, dit-il à la place. Ignore-le, c'est mieux. »

Evidemment. Que pouvait-il attendre d'autres de la part d'Ulquiorra ?

Ichigo, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il regarda Grimmjow, un peu perdu. Ce dernier capta vite son regard.

« Et toi, ça te tente pas une petite bagarre pour régler ça ?

— Euh non... Pas vraiment.

— Tss vous êtes tous des lâches. »

Grimmjow but à nouveau une gorgée de son verre. C'était pas marrant. Ces gens ne savaient pas s'amuser. Ils n'allaient certainement pas le divertir. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Inoue, qui était restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de leurs boissons. C'était surement elle qui avait donné du travail à Ulquiorra. Grimmjow pensait que ce serait intéressant de les observer. Mais il ne se passait rien du tout. Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra ne lui avait rien caché, en fin de compte. S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps à venir s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il décida alors de terminer son verre, puis de se barrer au bar pour essayer de parler au patron. Il n'oubliait pas son objectif. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était d'avoir un travail. Et vu que l'amusement ne serait pas au rendez-vous avec ces deux petits riches, autant ne pas perdre inutilement son temps.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloigna sans un mot, derrière lui, Inoue semblait mal à l'aise.

« C'est... C'est lui l'ami dont tu m'as parlé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, en regardant Ulquiorra.

— Oui. Il ne sait pas se tenir. Je pensais qu'il ferait un effort, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas possible. »

Ulquiorra secoua la tête, d'un geste désapprobateur.

« C'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne vienne pas travailler à la clinique, assura alors Inoue. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour ça. »

Au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée par la tournure des évènements. Grimmjow lui faisait un peu peur.

« Remarque, ça aurait mis de l'ambiance. » intervint Ichigo.

Ce dernier but un peu de sa bière, tout en affichant un léger sourire. Loin de la crainte qu'Inoue ressentait, il était surpris. Ceci dit, il devait bien reconnaître que cet échange lui avait plu. L'ami d'Ulquiorra avait beau avoir un sale caractère, il l'intriguait malgré tout. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. C'était impossible de le rater. Ses cheveux bleus tranchaient parmi tout ce noir et ce brun...

Inoue ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce genre de comportement pouvait mettre de l'ambiance... Un peu perdue, elle préféra relancer la conversation sur un sujet plus général : à savoir le travail.

Ichigo l'écouta distraitement. Malgré lui, il trouvait ça ennuyeux. Quand il était ici, il aimait penser à autre chose qu'à son foutu boulot. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se désintéressa alors de la conversation et continua de fixer Grimmjow qui s'attardait au bar.

C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un comme lui ici. Le lieu était souvent occupé par des hommes d'affaires qui travaillaient dans les environs. La plupart des gens étaient d'ailleurs toujours en costume cravate. Tout le contraire de Grimmjow qui affichait un look des plus désinvoltes. Ichigo admira un instant sa veste noire. Il paraissait tellement décontracté dedans. Ichigo se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait avec...

Non, clairement, ce type devait avoir l'habitude de trainer dans d'autres lieux. En tout cas, il attirait l'attention. Ichigo pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'observer. Mais là où les autres regards semblaient craintifs, le sien était plutôt admiratif. Grimmjow dégageait quelque chose de puissant et d'intrigant. Ichigo ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais il le sentait libre. Grimmjow semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'on pensait de lui ou même de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Une telle assurance ne pouvait que lui plaire.

En toute honnêteté, Ichigo avait été déçu de le voir quitter la table aussi vite. Et un peu vexé aussi. Il avait senti Grimmjow se désintéresser de lui aussi vite que s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire plat fade. Pourtant, lui n'avait pas envie que leur conversation s'arrête là. Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait une personne comme lui... Non, il ne voulait pas en rester là. Sur cette pensée, il jeta un regard à ses amis. Ces derniers discutaient toujours ensemble. Bien. Il prétexta alors que son verre était vide pour se rendre, à son tour, au bar. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas qu'il espérait normal, jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Grimmjow. Il ne le regardait pas, faisant semblant de rien, mais il ne sembla pas le tromper pour autant.

Ce dernier afficha, d'ailleurs, un large sourire en voyant son attitude. Il n'était clairement pas dupe. Le petit rouquin était venu le rejoindre. Voilà qui relançait son intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le riche ?

— Je viens juste me rechercher un verre. Et je ne suis pas riche, Grimmjow. »

Ce dernier retint un ricanement. Bien sûr ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Grimmjow s'assit alors sur l'un des hauts tabourets et observa le rouquin. Il avait parlé au barman et devait attendre un peu avant de pouvoir voir le patron. Il avait donc du temps devant lui. Et finalement, le rouquin était peut-être plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait cru au départ.

Une fois son verre en main, Ichigo décida de ne plus cacher ses intentions – puisqu'elles étaient démasquées, de toute façon – et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils s'observèrent un instant. Ichigo ne savait pas comment l'approcher. Il sentait qu'un rien pourrait énerver l'autre. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Il but alors une gorgée pour se donner un peu de temps.

« Tu ne viens pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par oser demander après quelques minutes.

— Nan, c'est pas mon genre de quartier. Mais je vis chez Ulquiorra en ce moment. Alors, pas le choix.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Grimmjow le regarda, avec un air indéchiffrable. Son sourire ne faiblit pas. Il aimait l'audace dont faisait preuve le rouquin.

« Pas sûr que tu saurais gérer la vérité, petit riche.

— Je pourrais t'étonner. » répondit effrontément Ichigo.

Grimmjow éclata de rire. Ok, ce mec en avait plus dans le ventre que ce qu'il avait cru. Ça lui plaisait. Bien, si c'était comme ça, il n'allait pas lui mentir.

« J'étais en prison, avoua-t-il sans aucune gène. Je suis sorti, 'y a pas longtemps. Alors, tu flippes ? »

Ichigo soutint son regard, sans sourciller. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation. Pourtant, il n'en ressentit aucune surprise. Il continua de le regarder, essayant de déchiffrer les pensées qui pouvaient se cacher derrière ses yeux.

« Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire flipper, déclara-t-il alors.

— Ah ouais ? Même si je te raconte que je faisais partie d'un gang ? J'ai fait des sales trucs. »

Ichigo n'en douta même pas. Il savait que Grimmjow lui disait la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui l'incitait à le croire. Il se demanda alors jusqu'où il avait été exactement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette pensée, mais, malgré tout, il ne détourna pas son attention de l'autre homme.

« Tu vois, petit riche, reprit Grimmjow, on vient pas du même monde.

— ... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas recommencer ? »

A ces questions, Grimmjow se mit à le fixer, comme s'il sondait son âme. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un prédateur, prêt à détruire sa proie. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Ichigo de la sorte. C'était... troublant...

« Pourquoi ? Ça changerait ta façon de me voir ? »

Ichigo ne sut quoi lui répondre. En réalité, oui, surement, mais il sentit que la réponse ne plairait pas à Grimmjow. Seulement, sans avoir eu besoin de répondre, Grimmjow sembla comprendre.

« Le criminel qui attire la curiosité du petit riche, c'est cliché, t'sais. Si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, tes potes bien sages t'attendent à ta table. »

Ichigo voulut le contredire, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement faux... Il était venu lui parler à cause d'une curiosité mal placée. Grimmjow détonait et ça l'avait attiré. Mais c'était pas correct. Il ne devrait pas le traiter comme une bête de foire qui le sortait de son environnement morne, même si c'était la réalité...

Ne sachant quoi lui dire, il finit par se lever du tabouret et repartit en direction de la table. Inoue le fixa alors avec un drôle d'air.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Il s'assit alors et tenta de participer à la conversation. Il tâchait de ne pas faire attention aux battements de son coeur. De temps en temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Grimmjow, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Ichigo tâcha alors de se concentrer uniquement sur la discussion qu'il avait avec ses deux amis.

La soirée passa alors et Grimmjow ne revint jamais les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Ichigo regarda Ulquiorra rejoindre l'autre homme. Il aurait presque voulu en faire de même. Il ressentait toujours un goût de trop peu, mais les mots de Grimmjow résonnaient encore en lui. Ce dernier s'aperçut alors qu'il l'observait et lui lança un regard moqueur. Le coeur battant fortement, Ichigo détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il sentit ses joues rougir. C'était n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour un inconnu.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit dans la rue, appréciant l'air frais sur son visage chaud. Il salua ensuite rapidement Inoue, avant de partir de son côté. Il marchait d'un bon pas, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une simple rencontre. Et Grimmjow s'était uniquement montré grossier et désagréable. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Pourtant, Ichigo ne cessa de penser à lui tout au long du chemin.

Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'un évènement le sortait de sa triste routine. Ichigo avait toujours été un enfant sage et studieux. A l'école, il attirait déjà beaucoup trop l'attention à cause de ses cheveux roux. Il avait alors essayé de se faire plus discret en ayant des bonnes notes. S'effacer pour ne pas avoir de problème, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Il avait ensuite suivi la voie toute tracée par son père. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, ça lui avait semblé logique. Il avait fait des études de médecine. Et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était perdu dans une vie qu'il ne lui correspondait pas.

Quelquefois, il s'égarait dans des rêves insensés. Il aimait imaginer qu'il était un homme tout sauf banal. Qu'il vivait des aventures folles où il devait se battre contre des ennemis de plus en plus forts. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Rukia – sa meilleure amie – elle l'avait regardé d'un air critique et lui avait rétorqué qu'il jouait trop aux jeux vidéo. C'était peut-être vrai. Mais, malgré tout, le sentiment restait. Même s'il aimait son travail, il avait besoin de plus. De tellement plus.

Chaque jour, il rencontrait le même genre de personnes. Plus rien ne parvenait à le surprendre depuis des années. Tout allait bien pour lui. Trop bien. Et c'était d'un ennui... Jusqu'à ce soir... Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un comme Grimmjow. Ce dernier faisait clairement tâche dans son quotidien lisse. Et c'était suffisant pour qu'Ichigo lui porte de l'attention. Cet homme était étrange. Il dégageait une aura dangereuse. Dangereuse et attirante... Avec une vie bien rangée comme la sienne, Ichigo n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. Mais c'était arrivé... Grâce à Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra... Ça faisait un an maintenant qu'Ichigo le connaissait. Enfin, connaissait... c'était un bien grand mot. Inoue lui avait demandé si l'on pouvait l'embaucher et il avait dit oui. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Il donnait facilement des deuxièmes chances aux autres. Mais Ulquiorra lui était toujours resté mystérieux. Lui aussi aurait pu être une tâche colorée dans son quotidien. Mais Ulquiorra était resté un mur impénétrable et, au final, il s'était fondu dans le quotidien morne d'Ichigo. Cependant, son intérêt se ravivait, maintenant qu'il était venu avec Grimmjow.

Si Ulquiorra le logeait depuis sa sortie de prison, ça voulait dire qu'il était au courant pour son passé trouble. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué. Il se rendit compte, à ce moment-là, à quel point il ne savait pas qui était réellement Ulquiorra. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui poser des questions. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peu importe ce qui se passait entre eux, ça ne le regardait pas. Et le fait qu'Ulquiorra connaisse un criminel ne faisait pas de lui-même un criminel. D'autant plus qu'Ichigo lui faisait confiance. Même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches, il sentait qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Et là-dessus, il ne se trompait que très rarement.

Ichigo finit par rentrer chez lui, la tête pleine de question. Pour une fois, il sentait l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Les regrets ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Il aurait dû insister davantage auprès de Grimmjow. Parler avec lui, essayer de le connaître... Etait-ce si mal que ça, dans le fond ? Il se sentait mitigé. Mais, à présent, c'était trop tard. Il ne risquait pas de revoir Grimmjow de sitôt.

Cet homme était tellement libre qu'il ne viendrait pas s'entourer d'attaches inutiles. Ce genre d'endroit n'était pas pour lui. Même Ichigo, qui venait de le rencontrer, pouvait le voir. Il allait probablement partir bientôt. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Ichigo ne devait pas s'emballer juste pour une seule rencontre qui le sortait de son quotidien.

Se raisonnant lui-même, il ne tarda pas à se coucher. Une autre longue journée l'attendait demain. Mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put empêcher ses rêves de le ramener auprès d'une dangereuse créature à la chevelure bleutée...

* * *

Grimmjow, quant à lui, ne fut pas mécontent de cette soirée. Il avait pu parler au patron avec Ulquiorra et c'était passé. Il avait été engagé à l'essai. Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'Ulquiorra avait eu du flair sur ce coup-là. Alors ok, c'était pas le boulot qui le bottait le plus, mais c'était mieux que rien. En plus, il ferait ses premiers services en soirée, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait jamais été une personne matinale. Il était donc plutôt content. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé assez vite quelque chose, finalement. Comme quoi, il n'était pas si rouillé que ça.

Mais, pour une raison quelconque, Ulquiorra ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme. Il lui faisait même clairement la gueule depuis la soirée. Ce qui, chez lui, se traduisait par être encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié son attitude envers ses amis. Qu'importe. Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin de lui pour causer...

Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour de boulot. Il commençait bientôt son service. Il se surprit à se demander s'il reverrait le rouquin ou pas. Grimmjow avait bien remarqué que ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de le mater toute la soirée. Il l'attirait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable.

« Tu as remarqué ? »

La question d'Ulquiorra sortit de nulle part. Grimmjow releva les yeux vers lui, l'air hagard. Hein ? Ulquiorra avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Non, impossible... D'un geste tranquille, il continua alors de manger ses nouilles, affalé sur le canapé du salon, tandis que l'autre homme était immobile, face à la fenêtre.

« Tu me reparles maintenant ?

— C'est important, Grimmjow. Réponds à la question.

— Pour ça, faudrait que tu sois plus précis !

— Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'on te suivait ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. D'accord, rien à voir. Mais merde, non. A aucun moment, il n'avait eu l'impression qu'on le suivait. Ulquiorra, lui, continuait de fixer la rue, semblant sur ses gardes. Il avait dû voir quelque chose de suspect. Grimmjow ne mit même pas en doute son affirmation. Il le connaissait. Ulquiorra était très observateur. Il ne se trompait jamais là-dessus.

« Une idée de qui c'est ? »

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Je pense que c'est Gin. »

Grimmjow se releva aussitôt. C'était une blague ?! Ce sale type ne pouvait pas être dans les parages !

« Je reconnais sa voiture, reprit Ulquiorra d'une voix étrange. Il n'est pas subtil. C'est comme s'il voulait qu'on sache qu'il est là.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, cet enfoiré ?! »

Grimmjow comprenait mieux, tout d'un coup, l'attitude d'Ulquiorra. Gin est l'un des seuls à connaitre son ancienne affiliation. Et vu le type, il serait bien capable de venir leur faire du chantage. Mais pourquoi il se ramenait maintenant ? Juste après sa libération... C'était louche. Il en avait forcément après lui. Le connard. Grimmjow n'avait jamais pu le supporter. C'était un manipulateur. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il avait en tête. Même son rôle dans l'Espada lui avait semblé ambigüe.

« Je croyais qu'il était en prison, grogna Grimmjow devant le silence d'Ulquiorra. Il s'est fait chopper en même temps que moi, non ?

— C'est ce que je pensais, répondit Ulquiorra songeur. Vu son implication dans l'Espada, il aurait dû prendre une peine bien plus lourde que la tienne.

— Ouais... Peut-être qu'il a entubé les flics et qu'là, il veut remonter le business. »

Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il lui répondrait, si c'était le cas. Il le détestait, mais reprendre les affaires, ça pourrait être sympa.

« Je croyais que tu voulais t'éloigner de tout ça, lui lança Ulquiorra, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Ouais et pourquoi ? Pour être un putain de barman dans un café de riches ? Ça en vaut la peine ?

— Si ça t'évite de retourner en prison, oui. »

Le regard d'Ulquiorra se fit plus froid. Il le jugeait clairement. Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Il fit semblant d'en avoir rien à foutre, même s'il savait qu'il avait raison. La prison, c'était pire que tout. Il avait déjà choisi de tout faire pour l'éviter, ce serait débile de changer d'avis maintenant. Même si c'était tentant. Il finit alors par se rassoir et termina ses nouilles.

« J'm'en fiche de Gin. Qu'il nous observe s'il veut. Il va être déçu. Et s'il ose se pointer devant moi, on va bien se marrer. »

Il lâcha un rire moqueur, mais Ulquiorra ne semblait pas partager cet état d'esprit. Grimmjow voyait bien qu'il était soucieux.

« T'inquiète, s'il avait voulu te dénoncer, il l'aurait déjà fait. »

Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer réconfortant, mais bon... Il n'aimait pas non plus voir Ulquiorra comme ça. Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux et finit par s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

« J'imagine, oui. »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Grimmjow pouvait sentir qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Mais lui-même ne s'en faisait pas beaucoup. Il n'avait pas peur de Gin. Et si ce connard faisait du mal à Ulquiorra, il se ferait un plaisir de le tuer. Il ne ferait pas dans la demi-mesure.

Satisfait de ses intentions, il se releva et partit se préparer. Il n'avait pas hâte de commencer son travail, mais deux motivations bien précises rendaient la situation moins pénible. Tout d'abord, l'argent, bien sûr. Et ensuite, il y avait quand même de bonnes chances pour qu'il retombe sur le rouquin. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt, sans aucun doute. Grimmjow avait cru comprendre qu'il était un habitué des lieux, non ? Si Ulquiorra connaissait bien cet endroit, il devait souvent s'y rendre avec Inoue et lui. Du moins, Grimmjow l'espérait.

Depuis qu'il était parti en prison, le rouquin était bien la première personne qui l'avait réellement intéressé. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui et ça lui plaisait. Grimmjow était persuadé qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Alors, d'accord, c'était un petit riche. Là-dessus, il n'avait aucun doute. Et il venait vers lui par curiosité, ça, c'était clair. Mais Grimmjow se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu plus que ça. Et il était, lui-même, curieux de le découvrir.

En général, Grimmjow oubliait assez vite les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il les trouvait souvent inutiles. Cependant, le petit rouquin et sa lueur dans le regard lui restaient en tête. Il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le rouquin l'observait toujours à la fin de la soirée, ça l'avait plus qu'amusé. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'une seule rencontre n'était pas suffisante pour étancher sa soif. Grimmjow avait envie de le tester. Et peut-être que le rouquin l'aiderait à chasser son ennui. Même si c'était court, Grimmjow saurait s'en contenter.

Et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il finit par quitter l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers le café pour sa première journée de travail, en espérant bien y retrouver un certain rouquin...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue !

La suite devrait arriver d'ici 15 jours... A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici enfin la suite ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard. J'ai eu une grande période de vide par rapport à l'écriture, mais ça va mieux et je compte bien finir cette histoire !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une routine bien huilée se mit en place. Grimmjow vit à peine Ulquiorra, comme leur horaire s'entrecroisait. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que Gin ne se montra pas une seule fois.

Le bar, lui, était comme Grimmjow l'avait pensé : rempli en permanence de gosses de riches. Mais ça allait encore. C'était moins pénible que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Parfois, ces petits cons buvaient trop et perdaient le contrôle de leurs nerfs. Il n'y avait rien de plus marrant que de voir des petits riches s'exciter et essayer de frapper quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'avaient aucune technique ! C'était que des amateurs ! Grimmjow n'avait même pas envie de les rejoindre, ils n'étaient pas à sa hauteur. Mais les voir se ridiculiser comme ça, c'était à mourir de rire.

Seulement ce soir, Grimmjow eut droit à un spectacle encore plus amusant : la tête du rouquin lorsque ce dernier découvrit qu'il travaillait là. Eh ben ! C'était pas trop tôt quand même ! Il avait fallu presque quatre jours avant que cet enfoiré de riche ne se ramène. Et sur le coup, Grimmjow avait cru qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il ne le reverrait pas. Ça l'avait bien fait chier. Le rouquin était le seul mec potable dans le coin. C'était dire la misère de l'endroit ! Mais le petit riche se ramenait enfin et la vision qu'il lui offrait était grandiose.

La bouche légèrement ouverte, Ichigo le regardait sans savoir quoi dire. Puis, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il avança jusqu'au bar. L'ancien détenu apprécia sa démarche. Aucune hésitation n'était visible dans ses pas. Il avait du cran, le petit. Et ça, ça ne pouvait que lui plaire ! Le rouquin s'arrêta ensuite juste devant lui, sans rien dire. Surement encore trop surpris par sa présence.

« Tu bois un truc ou tu gardes juste ta tête de con ? se moqua Grimmjow.

— Je... euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— J'bosse ici, ça se voit, non ? »

Ichigo se sentit très stupide. Oui, c'était plutôt logique. Mais il restait étonné. Il avait pensé qu'il ne reverrait pas Grimmjow et voilà qu'il travaillait dans le café où il se rendait de temps en temps après le boulot ! Il se secoua mentalement la tête. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne pouvait pas trop montrer sa surprise face à lui.

« Sers-moi une bière. »

Grimmjow partit alors lui chercher la bouteille et attendit qu'il le paye avant de la lui donner. Ichigo ne s'éloigna pas, après ça. Des amis à lui l'attendaient plus loin, mais, comme la première fois, il avait envie de rester un peu auprès de l'autre homme. C'était ridicule... Seulement... Ichigo se sentait tellement soulagé. L'homme qui avait tant troublé ses pensées ces derniers jours était de nouveau face à lui. Et Ichigo n'avait envie d'être nulle part ailleurs, en ce moment même.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, le fixait avec un sourire dérangeant, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir troublé. Comme la dernière fois, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une bête sauvage. Et il avait toute son attention. L'adrénaline monta en lui.

« Tu vas rester longtemps ici ? demanda-t-il, après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière.

—J'espère bien que non ! grogna Grimmjow. Juste le temps que j'ai assez de frics pour me barrer de chez Ulquiorra ! »

Ichigo hocha la tête. Bien sûr, c'était logique. Grimmjow n'était pas fait pour ce quartier trop tranquille. Ichigo l'enviait tellement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi libre que lui... Sous le regard du bleuté, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Si ces yeux si dangereux se posaient sur lui avec intérêt, c'était peut-être parce qu'il valait mieux que cette vie toute tracée et ennuyeuse, non ?

« Où vas-tu aller après ? »

Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était pas encore posé la question et, clairement, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il se trouve un coin amusant où il n'aurait aucune règle stupide à suivre !

« Et toi, petit riche, se moqua-t-il, tu comptes rester toute ta vie dans cette clinique pourrie ? »

Ichigo se sentit piqué à vif et se mit sur la défensive. Grimmjow avait attaqué au bon endroit. Ichigo pouvait sentir le jugement dans la voix de l'autre homme. Mais hors de question de s'aplatir devant lui ! Même s'il ne se plaisait pas dans sa petite vie toute rangée, il n'allait certainement pas céder devant le ton dédaigneux de Grimmjow.

« Les situations stables, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui te fait rêver, Grimmjow, mais, au moins, j'ai un bon salaire. Tu veux faire ce que tu veux ? Pour ça, il te faut du fric. Et je préfère de loin soigner des gens que de rester toutes mes soirées derrière un comptoir à servir des personnes que je méprise ! »

Emporté par son élan, Ichigo craignit d'avoir été trop loin. Face à lui, Grimmjow plissa des yeux, le regard froid et meurtrier. Puis, sans crier gare, il éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux qui fit pourtant frissonner Ichigo. Il pouvait encore sentir toute sa dangerosité dans ce simple son...

Grimmjow finit par se calmer et observa le rouquin, toujours très amusé. Ah ! Son instinct ne l'avait définitivement pas trompé ! Le petit riche en avait dans le ventre ! Ce rouquin ne céderait jamais devant lui, c'était évident. Et Grimmjow avait de plus en plus envie de jouer avec lui.

« Tes reparties manquent de piquant, mais c'est pas mal, pour un richard. »

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou non, mais il décida que c'en était un. Le regard de Grimmjow était envoûtant. Ichigo se sentait convoité. Il n'était sans doute qu'une proie pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par cette aura si dangereuse. Il sourit alors à Grimmjow, un peu provoquant.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'aider à m'améliorer. »

Ichigo fut surpris par sa propre audace, mais il eut le plaisir de voir le regard de Grimmjow se troubler l'espace d'un instant. Très vite, l'autre homme afficha un regard carnassier.

« Quand tu veux, petit rouquin. Mais pas sûr que tu sois à la hauteur.

—Laisse-moi te surprendre. »

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, un large sourire toujours présent sur le visage. Oh, là, le petit riche jouait à un jeu dangereux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à l'ancien détenu, il l'aurait déjà chopé et l'aurait aidé à s'améliorer dans la ruelle, juste derrière le bar.

Voyant tout l'intérêt qu'il avait réussi à susciter chez Grimmjow, Ichigo, lui, se sentait fier de lui. Son cœur battait, pourtant, à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. La tension remplissait l'air autour d'eux. Ichigo avait envie de se perdre dedans. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse relancer la conversation, une voix l'apostropha, le sortant complètement de l'ambiance électrisante du moment. À regret, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Il vit alors Chad, un ami d'enfance, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il le salua à son tour. Il allait devoir le rejoindre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Grimmjow qui lui lança un regard de défi. Ichigo fut tenté d'ignorer son ami pour voir jusqu'où cet échange avec l'autre homme pouvait le mener. Mais Grimmjow fut sollicité à son tour par un autre client.

« Ce sera pour une autre fois, ricana-t-il. Si tu l'oses. »

Lui lançant un dernier regard, Grimmjow s'éloigna sans plus faire attention à lui. Dépité, Ichigo prit sa bouteille et partit rejoindre Chad. La soirée se poursuivit alors, sans réelle saveur.

De son côté, Grimmjow pouvait sentir que le rouquin le regardait de temps en temps. Et ça l'amusait. Ce petit riche se révélait être de plus en plus intéressant. Et s'il l'intriguait, il comptait bien en profiter. Lorsqu'Ichigo s'en alla avec son ami, Grimmjow le fixa, tel un prédateur. Il savait déjà qu'il allait revenir. Et Grimmjow avait hâte de voir de quelle façon il comptait bien le surprendre. Grimmjow sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Lui avait une idée bien précise de la façon dont il voulait que le rouquin le surprenne...

Quand son service prit fin, quelques heures plus tard, il quitta le café, à son tour. Il marcha alors dans la rue, sur ses gardes. Bien que ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers le petit rouquin, il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ulquiorra. Il n'avait pas oublié le fait que Gin était dans le coin. Pourtant, personne ne le suivait ce soir. Ça, il en était sûr. Il n'était pas aussi attentif qu'Ulquiorra, mais ça, il savait qu'il le sentirait... Dommage. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit combat. En attendant, il songea à tout ce qu'il voulait faire à ce beau rouquin qui se montrait de plus en plus téméraire...

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il travaillait dans son bureau, Ichigo pensa, à nouveau, à Grimmjow. Cette nuit, il avait rêvé de lui, imaginant sans peine ses mains contre son corps, son souffle sur sa peau. Ichigo savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Il lui paraissait insaisissable. Il se posait tant de questions à son sujet. Il était de plus en plus intrigué. Qu'avait fait Grimmjow exactement pour se retrouver en prison ? Combien d'années y était-il resté ? Quel était son lien avec Ulquiorra ? Qui était-il réellement ? Grimmjow détonnait tellement dans son quotidien. Par quel concours de circonstance était-il arrivé dans sa vie ? Ichigo voulait tant en savoir plus...

Alors, à la pause déjeuner, lorsqu'il vit qu'Ulquiorra mangeait un peu à l'écart des autres, il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde, avant de venir s'installer en face de lui. Il lui sourit, tandis qu'Ulquiorra se contenta de le regarder avec indifférence.

« Comment se passe ta journée ? commença Ichigo d'un ton tranquille.

—Bien. »

Ulquiorra ne fit même pas l'effort de relancer la conversation. Ichigo savait que ce n'était pas méchant. C'était juste qu'Ulquiorra était sans cesse dans sa bulle d'indifférence. Ichigo avait fini par s'y faire, même si, aujourd'hui, il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit un peu plus réactif.

« Tiens, j'ai vu ton ami, hier, au bar », commença Ichigo, l'air de rien.

Mais Ulquiorra ne réagit pas plus. Bon. Ichigo allait devoir se montrer plus direct.

« Je t'avoue que je me pose quelques questions sur lui... »

Il attendit un peu pour voir si Ulquiorra allait rebondir de lui-même sur le sujet, mais ce dernier gardait toujours le silence.

« Comment tu le connais, au juste ? finit-il par se lancer.

— On s'est rencontré, il y a longtemps, répondit Ulquiorra.

— Tu savais pour la prison, alors ?

— Oui. »

Simple et efficace. Ulquiorra n'était clairement pas intéressé par cette conversation. Ichigo se demandait s'il devait insister. D'un autre côté, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? »

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard pénétrant et indéchiffrable.

« Si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, lui répondit-il alors d'une voix neutre, pose lui directement la question. Grimmjow n'aime pas les détours. Et il aime encore moins quand on essaye d'avoir des informations derrière son dos. »

Ichigo acquiesça faiblement. Il se sentait un peu bête. Evidemment que Grimmjow n'aimerait pas ça. S'il voulait réussir à l'approcher, il allait devoir le faire à la loyal. Il décida donc de ne plus embêter Ulquiorra et termina de manger, avant de retourner travailler.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent alors. Et bien qu'Ichigo était fort pris par son travail, il se rendait, désormais, quotidiennement au bar. Il n'avait encore posé aucune question directe à Grimmjow, mais il se rapprochait de lui, inexorablement. Ichigo se surprenait à vouloir sa présence de plus en plus souvent et il était persuadé que l'autre homme n'était pas insensible à ses approches. Il fallait dire que dès qu'Ichigo voyait Grimmjow, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de se diriger vers lui, plein d'envies.

Mais après quelques soirées, un étrange jeu du chat et de la souris se mit en place. En effet, Grimmjow venait parfois directement le servir ; d'autres fois, il l'ignorait exprès. Alors Ichigo se mit à en faire de même. Certains jours, il se rendait tout de suite au bar ; d'autres, il allait s'asseoir plus loin, sans le regarder. Mais même sans regard, ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'ils se cherchaient. La tension était de plus en plus palpable. Et Ichigo ne pouvait que la savourer.

À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le bar, il ne savait pas comment sa soirée allait se dérouler. Et cette inconnue l'enivrait de plus en plus. Il ne connaissait pas Grimmjow depuis longtemps, mais c'était indéniable. Il y avait un truc avec ce mec. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Juste... Grimmjow l'attirait. Il dégageait une forme de bestialité intrigante. La liberté sous sa forme la plus pure. Même derrière un comptoir, il donnait l'impression de ne subir aucune contrainte. D'être un animal sauvage. Et Ichigo voulait de plus en plus réussir à l'atteindre.

Ce soir-là, il décida d'aller s'asseoir au bar et Grimmjow daigna ne pas l'ignorer. Ses yeux de prédateurs étaient fixés sur lui et Ichigo pouvait y lire toute son envie. Il se demanda si son propre désir était visible dans son regard. Bien qu'enivré par la situation, Ichigo tâcha de garder les pieds sur terre et commanda une bière.

« T'es sûr que tu veux rien de plus fort ? demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

Ichigo sourit, joueur. Visiblement, cela plut à Grimmjow. Il lui prépara alors sa recette spéciale.

« Vas-y, goûte-moi ça. »

Il le mettait au défi. Ichigo prit le verre et sentit la forte odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait. Il prit alors une petite gorgée et dut se retenir pour ne pas tousser. Face à lui, Grimmjow éclata de rire.

« Petite nature.

— Eh ! Je te permets pas ! C'est la première fois que je goûte ça.

— Alors, ça te plaît ?

— C'est pas mal, avoua Ichigo. Je ne savais pas que t'étais doué dans les mélanges.

— Et pas que pour les mélanges, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Il n'y avait aucune subtilité dans les paroles de Grimmjow. En même temps, ce n'était clairement pas le but. Ichigo se sentit rougir. Pour se donner une contenance, il but une autre gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla alors l'intérieur de la bouche.

« C'est le moment de me surprendre, mon beau rouquin », lança Grimmjow d'une voix chaude.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Son cœur s'était remis à battre à tout rompre. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Oui, il le voulait depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé ce regard indomptable. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des jours et des jours. Malgré tout, Ichigo ne pensait pas que Grimmjow se montrerait aussi direct avec lui.

« Ça te fait peur, petit riche ?

— Non, répondit sincèrement Ichigo. Et toi ? »

Grimmjow éclata de rire face à son impertinence.

« T'as qu'à m'attendre après mon service. »

Ichigo acquiesça, incapable du moindre mot. Il n'en revenait pas. Grimmjow ne se moquait pas de lui, au moins ? Il resta alors sur le tabouret, terminant lentement sa boisson, tandis que l'autre homme continua son travail comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ichigo ne le quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux. Il sentait que la tension était toujours bien présente. Et savoir qu'il allait enfin y céder le rendait encore plus impatient ! Il attendait alors que les minutes s'écoulent. Désespérément.

Lorsque Grimmjow eut enfin fini son travail, il vint le retrouver de l'autre côté du bar. Il semblait plus à l'aise que jamais.

« Alors, on va chez toi ? lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. Pas envie de croiser Ulquiorra. »

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de ramener chez lui un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, mais la proposition était trop tentante. Il le guida alors, d'un pas fébrile, jusqu'à chez lui.

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent tout au long de la route ne cachaient en rien le désir qui les habitait. Ils étaient clairement sur la même longueur d'ondes et ils n'avaient plus envie de jouer. Ce soir, le chat avait enfin attrapé la souris. Et, dans le fond, peu importe qui était l'un et qui était l'autre.

À peine Grimmjow fut-il entré dans le studio d'Ichigo qu'il le poussa contre le mur. Ce n'était pas fort, mais Ichigo pouvait sentir son aura dominante. Et ça l'excitait. Mais il n'allait certainement pas rester inactif. Il attrapa alors Grimmjow par la nuque et l'approcha de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin. Il pouvait goûter à cette liberté, à cette bestialité. Très vite, Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues vinrent se croiser, se caresser.

Ichigo pouvait sentir les mains de Grimmjow sur lui. Ça l'électrisait. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Ses doigts se mirent alors à glisser sur le torse de l'autre homme. Il était aussi musclé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ichigo croisa ensuite son regard. Et il décida de lâcher prise totalement.

Dans l'intimité du salon, ils assouvirent enfin leur fantasme...

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard..._

D'un geste paresseux, Grimmjow enfila son pantalon. Un peu plus loin, Ichigo en faisait de même. Grimmjow se plut alors à l'observer. Le rouquin avait les cheveux complètement en bataille et de jolies griffes sur le dos. Ça lui allait bien. Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il pouvait encore sentir la morsure qu'Ichigo lui avait faite à l'épaule. Ah ça, le beau rouquin avait su lui montrer son côté bestial lui aussi. Et... ouais, clairement, Grimmjow avait pris son pied. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le richard serait aussi amusant. Comme quoi, fallait vraiment sous-estimer personne. Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre.

Mais bon, maintenant qu'il s'était bien amusé, il ne comptait pas rester non plus. Ce n'était clairement pas son genre. Il finit donc de remettre ses vêtements et regarda Ichigo, une dernière fois.

« C'était pas trop mal, pour un petit riche. Allez, à la prochaine ! »

Il lui fit un vague signe de la main puis, il quitta l'appartement, sans états d'âme. Il ne fallait pas se mentir. Un coup d'un soir, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu depuis le début. Et assouvir enfin cette putain de tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre eux dès qu'ils s'étaient vu lui faisait un bien fou ! Maintenant que c'était fait, Grimmjow pouvait rentrer chez lui en toute tranquillité.

Il se sentait bien et complètement détendu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais le sexe, ça lui avait quand même manqué ! Heureusement que le rouquin s'était montré à la hauteur. Il avait même eu plusieurs techniques très intéressantes.

Repensant avec délices à tout ça, il finit par rentrer dans l'appartement d'Ulquiorra. Mais il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures et de faire un pas qu'il entendit une voix qui lui fit oublier tout le reste. Une colère sourde monta aussitôt en lui.

« Ma ma... tu es dans un si bel appartement. Je me demande avec quel argent, tu l'as payé. »

Personne ne répondit. De quelques pas rageurs, Grimmjow rejoignit le salon, débarquant dans la pièce, hors de lui. Il vit alors cet enfoiré de Gin, tranquillement installé dans l'un des fauteuils. Ulquiorra, quant à lui, se tenait debout un peu plus loin.

« Sors d'ici ! grogna Grimmjow. Tout de suite !

— Ça alors ! Si ce n'est pas notre cher sexta... »

Gin afficha un sourire horripilant. Putain, Grimmjow avait toujours détesté quand il les appelait par leur numéro dans l'organisation ! Il avait nom ! Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et le chopa par le col. Il le força à se relever. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fureur. Mais Gin ne semblait nullement inquiété. Les paupières presque closes, il affichait toujours un étrange sourire. Sérieusement, qui pouvait sourire comme ça ?!

« Ne sois pas si agressif, je viens en ami.

— Déconne pas avec moi !

— Ha ha ha, tu ne sais toujours pas réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Gin. Ulquiorra s'est montré plus raisonnable que toi... Comme toujours. »

Sans attendre, Grimmjow leva son bras droit et le frappa. Enfin, essaya. Parce que, d'une quelconque façon, Gin se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu, que je venais en ami. »

Son sourire étrange était toujours aussi étincelant. Mais Grimmjow n'en avait rien à foutre ! Il était frustré. Putain, il comptait bien le défoncer ! Mais alors qu'il voulut s'élancer vers lui, il sentit une main agripper son poignet, stoppant net ses mouvements. Il jeta alors un regard furieux à Ulquiorra. Pourquoi l'arrêtait-il ?! Mais Ulquiorra, lui, ne fixait que Gin.

« Que veux-tu exactement ? »

Sa voix était dénuée de sentiments, comme toujours. Mais Grimmjow savait bien que cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

Gin, lui, gardait son air décontracté.

« Je voulais juste vous voir. Après tout ce temps, vous me manquiez. »

Voyant que l'énervement gagnait de plus en plus Grimmjow, Gin haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

« Ne soyez pas si surpris, vous me vexez.

— Comment as-tu réussi à sortir de prison, putain ?! s'exclama Grimmjow, avec fureur.

— Ah, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

Gin s'amusait clairement. Il jouait avec leurs nerfs, en sachant très bien qu'il avait plus d'informations qu'eux.

« C'est moi qui ai trahi Aizen. »

Il lâcha cette phrase comme s'il commentait la météo. Grimmjow en oublia sa colère tellement il était sur le cul. Même Ulquiorra ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

« Ha ha, vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Vraiment... Vous auriez pu vous en douter, quand même... »

Son sourire moqueur s'agrandit. L'amusement était clairement visible sur son visage.

« Comment... ? souffla Ulquiorra. Comment as-tu pu ? Tu étais très proche de lui...

— Ce n'était qu'un rôle, répliqua Gin sur un ton tranquille. Je travaille pour la police. »

Cette révélation fut encore plus hallucinante que la précédente. De quoi ? Hein ? Grimmjow ne pouvait y croire. C'était n'importe quoi ! Cet enfoiré ne pouvait pas être un flic en infiltration ! Impossible !

« On m'a demandé de suivre Grimmjow, pour voir s'il ne renouait pas avec d'autres criminels qu'on n'aurait pas pu attraper, commenta Gin, toujours aussi à l'aise. Comme j'ai bien connu l'organisation, il me suffit d'un seul coup d'oeil pour les reconnaître. »

Grimmjow regarda alors Ulquiorra, avec une certaine inquiétude. Non... Merde, putain ! Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça ! D'accord, il était pas très loyal, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu faire tomber Ulquiorra ! Ce mec ne méritait pas ça !

« Oh, relax, ricana Gin en les voyant sur la défensive. Je ne vais pas balancer Ulquiorra. »

Il chantonna cette dernière phrase. Bizarrement, cela ne les mit pas plus en confiance. Gin se réinstalla alors dans le fauteuil, de façon confortable.

« Si je le voulais, j'aurais déjà donné son nom, reprit-il. Mais je suis sympa. Oh, c'est grâce à moi aussi si tu as eu une peine clémente, mon cher Grimmjow. J'ai atténué certains de tes crimes. »

Médusé, Grimmjow le fixa, la bouche entrouverte. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Ulquiorra d'une voix maîtrisée.

Gin tourna son regard vers lui. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent un peu plus. On pouvait même apercevoir un bref éclat bleuté.

« J'en avais envie, c'est tout. »

D'accord. Ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Gin avait toujours aimé les mystères. Et, visiblement, cela n'avait pas changé. Ulquiorra jeta un regard à Grimmjow, avant de reporter son attention sur ce maudit renard argenté.

« Tu veux nous faire chanter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

— Bien sûr que non, rigola Gin. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis venu en ami. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ce n'était pas logique. Rien ne l'était, putain ! Sentant qu'il arrivait à saturation, Grimmjow s'avança vers lui, furieux.

« Si tu ne veux rien, casse toi ! »

Il leva son bras, prêt à s'en prendre à lui. À nouveau, Ulquiorra l'arrêta. Grimmjow grogna. Mais qu'on le laisse foutre son poing dans la gueule de cet enfoiré, à la fin ! Gin, lui, gardait son insupportable sourire puis, il finit par se redresser.

« Bien, si tu le prends comme ça... Je vous laisse, alors, les nargua-t-il. À bientôt, mon cher Ulquiorra. »

Son sourire changea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent, à nouveau, sur ce dernier. Il semblait plus... doux ? C'était une vision tellement étrange qu'elle troubla fortement Grimmjow.

« Oh, au fait, avant que je m'en aille... »

Son sourire redevint manipulateur quand il se tourna vers Grimmjow

« C'était sympa ta soirée avec ce médecin ? Il est plutôt mignon, t'as bon goût. »

Grimmjow vit rouge. Putain, il allait vraiment le frapper ! Ulquiorra posa aussitôt une main sur son torse, le calmant directement. Gin rigola à cette vision, puis quitta enfin l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Grimmjow s'éloigna d'Ulquiorra et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le fauteuil.

« Merde, à quoi il joue, ce connard ?!

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ulquiorra, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me dénoncer... »

Il sembla pensif, un instant. Malgré les dires de Gin, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il croire Gin ? Cet homme ne lui avait jamais paru digne de confiance. Et c'était encore pire avec ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

« Je ne l'avais jamais soupçonné d'être un traître..., murmura-t-il. C'est étrange...

— C'est à cause de lui que j'ai fait de la prison, l'enfoiré ! Il m'a balancé ! Ils nous a tous trahis ! »

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Ouais, bon. Ok, c'était de sa faute en premier. Mais quand même ! Et puis, il lui avait rien demandé ! Genre, il avait atténué sa peine... Et pourquoi ça ?! C'était n'importe quoi !

« J'lui fais pas confiance !

— Moi non plus, répondit Ulquiorra. Je vais le garder à l'oeil. »

Grimmjow acquiesça. Ça le saoulait. Il savait qu'Ulquiorra pouvait gérer ça, mais quand même ! Il détestait l'idée que Gin puisse, à nouveau, se ramener ici. Comment allaient-ils se débarrasser de lui ?! En tout cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'en prendre à Ulquiorra ! Parce que là, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Et tant pis s'il devait retourner en prison pour ça !

« Grimmjow, reprit alors Ulquiorra, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Ichigo, au juste ? »

Oh putain, il n'allait pas le faire chier avec ça, quand même ! Il y avait plus important, là ! Mais bien. Si Ulquiorra le lui demandait, il n'allait rien lui cacher. Il afficha alors un sourire mauvais.

« Je me le suis tapé. C'est plutôt un bon coup, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Il ricana de ses propres mots, avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il ne se préoccupait pas de ce que pensait Ulquiorra. Mais il repensa à Gin et fronça les sourcils. Puis, il prit la décision que s'il faisait quoi que ce soit à Ulquiorra, il le tabasserait. Mais il repensa ensuite à une autre information que Gin avait laissé échapper. Il savait pour le rouquin et lui. Comment c'était possible ?! Grimmjow savait qu'il n'avait pas été suivi ces derniers temps ! Il allait falloir qu'il tire ça au clair ! Mais ça l'énervait fortement ! Putain ! Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Gin foutre son sale nez dans sa vie privée ! Ce connard avait-il approché son rouquin ? Il comptait bien découvrir tout ça.

Mais pas ce soir. Là, il avait juste besoin de dormir ! Il décida alors de chasser tous ses problèmes de sa tête, pour l'instant, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, plus que crevé. Il comptait bien dormir au moins dix heures ! Il sentit bien vite son corps se détendre et il s'endormit sans même se déshabiller...

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Le temps passait et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser de plus en plus de question. Il n'était, d'ailleurs, pas retourné au café depuis la dernière fois. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Il sentait bien qu'il s'était mis dans une situation compliquée. Parce que... Rah... S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait plus qu'aimé le moment qu'il avait passé avec Grimmjow. Ça avait été vraiment fort et extrêmement plaisant. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout de leur désir. Et pourtant, la tension n'était toujours pas retombée. Pas de son côté, en tout cas. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Mais quelle suite exactement donner à tout ça ? D'accord, il ne s'imaginait aucune envolée romantique, mais... mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête là. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Grimmjow l'attirait. Il avait envie de le revoir, d'apprendre à le connaître. Au-delà de son physique, il voulait se rapprocher de lui.

Mais il était perdu. Parce que Grimmjow était insaisissable. Il était parti si vite, la dernière nuit. Ichigo n'avait pas osé lui proposer de rester. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait eu qu'un refus de sa part. Comment devait-il s'y prendre, à présent ? Il ne le savait plus du tout.

En quête de conseils, il avait fini par envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie. Ce midi, il retrouva donc Rukia à son travail. Elle préparait un nouvel article pour son journal, mais elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« Arrête tes gamineries ! finit-elle par souffler. Il te plaît, point. Va le voir et amuse-toi avec lui !

— Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. On n'en a pas vraiment discuté, tu vois.

— Eh ben, pose lui la question, tout simplement ! »

Oui, bien sûr... D'accord, en théorie, c'était le plus logique. Mais... Mais voilà quoi ! Il ne se voyait pas aller voir Grimmjow pour lui parler franchement de tout ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? s'agaça Rukia. Au pire, il t'envoie balader et c'est tout. »

Rukia avait une manière bien à elle de voir les choses. Bon, oui, elle avait raison, mais quand même... Ichigo inspira profondément. C'est sûr qu'il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son temps à se poser une tonne de questions inutiles. Il pouvait simplement retourner au bar, aller voir Grimmjow et engager la conversation, l'air de rien. Oui, il pouvait sans doute réussir à faire ça... Mais-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?! La question est réglée !

— Avec toi, tout paraît toujours plus simple, se moqua Ichigo.

— Fonce, au lieu de te plaindre ! »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Il avait bien fait d'aller voir son amie. Elle était vraiment la meilleure, dès qu'il s'agissait de pousser les autres. Bien... Il le ferait ! Il n'allait pas se dégonfler pour ça, quand même !

Le soir même, il retourna donc dans le café. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il aperçut Grimmjow derrière le bar et sa gorge se serra. Il le trouvait toujours aussi attirant. Allez ! Rukia n'avait pas tort ! Tout ce qu'il risquait, c'était de se faire jeter. Et, ok, ce ne serait clairement pas agréable, mais au moins, il serait fixé ! Remonté à bloc, il s'approcha alors du comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. Grimmjow lui lança enfin un regard, mais aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur son visage. D'accord. Ça commençait mal. Et c'était même plutôt étrange. Ichigo s'était attendu à ce qu'il se moque de lui, dans le pire des cas, mais clairement pas à ça. Il se tendit un peu. Il espérait quand même qu'il n'avait pas fait une connerie en venant ici...

« Tu veux boire quoi ? lui demanda Grimmjow d'une voix abrupte.

— ... Je veux bien la même chose que l'autre fois. »

Il tenta un sourire, mais Grimmjow le regarda à peine. Il lui servit son verre puis partit s'occuper d'un autre client. Bon... Le message était plutôt clair. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se jeter à l'eau. Génial... Ichigo se sentait amer. Ok, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais Grimmjow aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé, au lieu de l'ignorer de la sorte. Ichigo but alors son verre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était terriblement déçu. Même s'il était fixé maintenant, ça faisait mal. Malgré lui, il s'était mis à espérer... qu'ils partagent d'autres nuits ensemble... Ichigo voulait, à nouveau, vibrer. Grimmjow était si doué pour ça. Mais visiblement, ce dernier avait juste voulu prendre son pied. Après la prison, il en avait sans doute bien besoin... Ichigo se sentait complètement stupide. Comment avait-il pu être autant attiré par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Dépité, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ça. Pourtant, il prit son temps pour finir son verre. Il ne souhaitait pas montrer à Grimmjow qu'il l'avait touché. C'était son ego qui parlait, mais qu'importe. Il ne voulait pas se sentir plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais alors qu'il finissait sa boisson, un homme vint s'asseoir juste à ses côtés. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était Grimmjow lui-même. Ce dernier but un verre d'une traite. Ichigo ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement. Confus, il le regarda, sans rien dire.

« Quelqu'un est venu te parler ? »

La voix de Grimmjow ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Ichigo, lui, fut plus que surpris par sa question.

« Euh... non... Enfin, si. Il y a pas mal de gens qui viennent me parler...

— Mais je parle pas de ça, du con ! Je veux dire, un type bizarre est venu te voir ou pas ?

— Un type bizarre ? répéta Ichigo, perplexe.

— Ouais, maigre, les cheveux argentés. Tu peux pas le louper, il a l'air hyper louche.

— ... Non, personne de ce genre n'est venu me voir... »

Grimmjow sembla rassuré. Mais Ichigo, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était quoi cette histoire à la fin ? Grimmjow se comportait avec lui comme un simple barman et maintenant, il lui posait ces questions qui semblaient sortir de nulle part ? À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait là ?!

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répliqua-t-il alors. C'est qui ce mec ?

— Rien, laisse tomber. »

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow se leva et s'éloigna. Visiblement, il avait fini son service. Il remit négligemment sa veste et partit vers la sortie. Mais il était hors de question qu'Ichigo le laisse partir aussi facilement. Il le rattrapa alors en quelques enjambées.

« Je veux des réponses ! »

Grimmjow le regarda, avant d'afficher un large sourire. Le petit riche s'accrochait et lui tenait toujours tête ! Franchement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son corps se détendait enfin. Il s'était pris la tête à cause de ce connard de Gin, ces derniers jours. Il aurait voulu régler ça le plus vite possible et voilà que son rouquin ne se montrait plus ! Il en avait été fortement énervé ! Mais bon... Au moins, il avait eu sa réponse. Il finit par faire un signe de tête à Ichigo. Il sortit ensuite du café, suivi par son rouquin. Il s'éloigna vers l'arrière de l'établissement. À l'écart de la rue principale, Grimmjow s'adossa au mur de briques.

« Une vieille connaissance est revenue vers moi, lui répondit-il. Un type que je déteste. Je l'ai revu l'autre jour. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut. Mais il m'a parlé de toi. »

Ichigo sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort. Comment ?

« ... C'est... c'est un yakuza... ? »

La peur montait dans son corps. D'accord, il avait laissé entrer Grimmjow dans sa vie, mais il n'avait pas signé pour ça !

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment, répondit Grimmjow. Visiblement, c'était un putain de traître. Un foutu flic ! C'est lui qui m'a fait plonger ! »

Grimmjow semblait en colère. Ichigo, lui, resta silencieux. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il savait que l'autre homme avait fait de mauvaises choses dans le passé, mais y être confronté plus clairement le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas où en était réellement Grimmjow par rapport à tout ça.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Il essayait de garder une voix calme, mais ce n'était pas simple. Cette situation l'inquiétait. Si cet homme avait parlé de lui, alors... alors quoi ? Ça signifiait qu'il était suivi ? Juste parce qu'il avait passé une nuit avec Grimmjow ? Etait-il en danger en fréquentant l'ancien détenu ?

« J'voudrais le dérouiller ! explosa ce dernier. Putain, il le mériterait ! »

Pour la première fois, Ichigo voyait à quel point l'autre homme était rempli de violence. Et pourtant, cela ne le fit pas reculer. Il sentait bien qu'il ne craignait rien. Parce que Grimmjow s'était toujours montré honnête envers lui. Il ne lui avait jamais caché ses côtés sombres. Et, à moins de l'attaquer délibérément, Ichigo savait qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui. Sa peur diminua. Peu importe qu'on le suive ou non, il avait quelque chose de plus important à régler, là.

« Si c'est un flic, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui dit-il alors d'une voix calme. Il te renverrait en prison aussitôt.

— Je sais bien ! souffla Grimmjow, de mauvaise humeur. Mais ça me gonfle ! Pourquoi il se ramène maintenant ?

— Est-ce qu'il veut essayer de te piéger ?

— Il dit que non, mais je peux pas lui faire confiance. »

Ichigo réfléchit un instant. Cette histoire était étrange. Mais maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu plus clair, il se détendit. Ce n'était pas un yakuza qui s'en prenait à lui. Peut-être que c'était une simple surveillance normale ? Peut-être que la police espérait que Grimmjow reprenne contact avec ses anciens... collègues ? Dans tous les cas, il valait mieux que Grimmjow ne fasse pas trop de vague. Mais bon, ça, Ichigo se garda bien de le lui souligner.

« Il vaut mieux l'ignorer, finit-il par dire à la place. Et s'il vient me parler, je ne lui dirai rien. »

Grimmjow le regarda, avant d'afficher un sourire. Eh ben... Le rouquin n'en finissait pas de le surprendre. Il réagissait avec bien plus de calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Evidemment, ricana-t-il alors. J'en attendais pas moins de toi, petit riche. »

Ichigo hocha la tête. Puis, il l'observa un moment. Toute cette histoire ne répondait pas à sa première question, ceci dit. Il ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser avec Grimmjow. Mais il comptait bien tenter encore une approche.

« Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix douce. On pourrait en discuter.

— Nan, c'est bon. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à cause de cet enfoiré. »

Grimmjow grogna, mécontent. Cependant, lorsque son regard se posa sur Ichigo, il s'adoucit un peu.

« Mais je veux bien rentrer avec toi. »

Son sourire avait retrouvé tout son mordant. Ichigo préférait ça. Alors finalement, ils étaient peut-être bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Ichigo sentit une chaleur ramper dans son ventre. Il ne savait toujours pas où ça les mènerait, mais qu'importe... Tout ce qui comptait, en cet instant, c'était le fait qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers son appartement. Ichigo sentit la confiance monter en lui. Bien sûr, le passé de Grimmjow restait encore trouble, mais Ichigo avait pris sa décision. Il resterait loin de ce flic. Et tant qu'il ne voyait pas Grimmjow retomber dans l'illégalité, ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Il y avait une véritable alchimie entre eux deux... Et dans l'intimité de l'appartement d'Ichigo, Grimmjow se laissa à nouveau approcher. Il était comme une panthère sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Et, jusqu'ici, Ichigo s'en sortait plutôt bien...

* * *

Eh voilà, merci de m'avoir lue ! Le troisième et dernier chapitre sortira dès que possible ! Je fais au mieux, même si ce n'est pas évident en ce moment.

À bientôt :)


End file.
